<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玫瑰 by Ladior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531182">玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladior/pseuds/Ladior'>Ladior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>历史 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladior/pseuds/Ladior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二战时期   维希法国与德国   自由法国与英国的联盟<br/>cp为独仏，英仏<br/>国设   仏人格分裂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>历史 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 分裂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为国家和政府的象征，人民思想和性格的集合，弗朗西斯一直习惯于和自己的多个人格和谐相处。 尽管每个国家都有着不同的声音，但法兰西的声音总是太多了些。</p><p>有时是"天呐！我受够被国王支配的生活了！"有时则是"你真的舍得下这样奢侈华贵的生活？"</p><p>尤其在一百年前，他甚至还需要和脑袋里另外3个喋喋不休的家伙争论到底哪个体制才是最适合自己的。</p><p>但他真的不曾料到，就在自己与路德维希正式宣战后不久，他的脑袋中突然就多了一丝柔情蜜意。

当然，不是对于亚瑟柯克兰的。如果真是那个死眉毛还好说，毕竟，从他诞生到现在，对于亚瑟的爱和恨几乎就没有停止过。</p><p>是的，是的，他竟然有点喜欢上了路德维希！他的敌人！当晚，他便向总理保罗先生说明了这个严肃的事实。</p><p>听闻这一消息的总理似乎并没有过于惊讶，他愁眉不展的坐在椅子上，攥着咖啡杯的手颤抖着，"我预料到了国内的投降主义必然会发生，现在的经济衰落如此，对外侵略的法西斯主义必然会昌盛，只是我们的共和国……"</p><p>弗朗西斯只好安慰道："大人，我清楚的知道我对贝什米特的爱远远比不上对他的恨意的万分之一，我相信全国上下愿意向德国求和的不足百人……"</p><p>总理勉强地拉出一丝笑容，他站了起来，紧握住弗朗西斯的手，"是的，希望这是真的……还有，如果您还有任何的其他的想法，请及时告知我！就算……您恨我也请第一时间让我知道！"</p><p>弗朗西斯吓了一跳，却没法抽出自己被紧握着的手，"怎么可能啊，大人，您可是全国人民认可的总理，您的指令就是我的大脑，您的首都就是我的心脏，我怎么可能恨您！"</p><p>但事实上，从那以后，每一天每一夜，弗朗西斯对于路德维希的渴望就变的更深一分，这种渴望已经超过了人类所知的爱情，是的，这的确不是人类所熟知的爱情。</p><p>国家的情感本来就是受着国民的想法所改变的，而如今的法国人究竟在想些什么呢？……投降？求占领？反抗？联合？……都不能这样说。</p><p>弗朗西斯知道他们都不过是精致的利己主义者罢了，有些人确实喜爱德意志的政府，有些人希望自己也可以对外扩张，有些人则痛恨着德军野蛮的行径。</p><p>当然了，最主要的是，他清楚地感受到上一场战争已经打垮了整个国家，他的人民正像他一样渴望着被德意志占领呢！</p><p>在这种自怨自艾中，轰轰烈烈的马其诺计划算是拯救那么一点弗朗西斯悲惨的境地，路德维希和他的军队在马其诺防线外犹犹豫豫，最终还是没有攻进来。</p><p>有一天，阿尔弗雷德打来电话说："怎么回事啊，弗朗！听我家的一位驻战记者对我说，你的边防士兵根本毫无战意嘛！甚至有几个家伙还嚷嚷着想要投降，改选政府呢！可不要做个胆小鬼先生，被亚瑟瞧不起哦！"</p><p>自从一战后，阿尔弗雷德因为欧洲的战争发了一笔，之后便越来越无法无天了！以前他对自己说话时，不都要带上“尊敬的先生”这几个词作为敬语吗！？</p><p>弗朗西斯简直为此气得牙根痒痒，但无奈那家伙还在向他出售武器呢，不管再怎么不甘心，他也只能陪笑道："嗯啊，知道啦，小阿尔，毕竟这个冬天这么冷，士兵们怀念美丽的故乡不是再正常不过了吗？胆小鬼什么的……"</p><p>他在心里小声嘀咕道：究竟谁是胆小鬼啊，究竟是谁躲在辽阔的大陆上做着缩头乌龟？难道这家伙要眼睁睁地看着自己和亚瑟被路德维希杀死才愿意参战吗？</p><p>之后的几天里，他每天通过电话承受着亚瑟的怒火和阿尔的嘲笑，看着总理大人越来越苍白的脸色，而且他本人又是头痛又是发烧，昔日璀璨夺目的金发也成了干枯的杂草，他看着镜子中越加憔悴的自己暗暗叹了口气。

他恨的不是这一切的局势，而是在这样危险的情势中，他竟然还想着去沙龙和那些美丽的小姐聊聊最近的时尚。</p><p>天呐，他第一次对自己那些贪图享乐的人民产生了一些绝望，如果他知道是谁在这时还想着奢侈享受的话，他一定要把那家伙扔到前线战场上去。</p><p>1940年，丹麦、挪威、卢森堡、荷兰、比利时在德意志的“闪电”计划下沦陷，几乎没过几天，路德维希就攻进了巴黎，经过那个该死的国民议会的投票决策之后，弗朗西斯，也就是法兰西，正式向路德维希投降了。</p><p>那一天，亚瑟早早地向他打来了电话。他不知道自己是否应该装作自己没有听到这个该死的铃声，但他还是接了，手指颤抖着。</p><p>自从敦刻尔克大撤退之后，亚瑟就不再对他发火了，那边的人叹了口气，"我早就预料到了我们的失败，准确的说，是你的失败。……但值得庆幸的是，你还是个会下金蛋的鹅，路德维希至少不会把你杀了熬汤喝。"</p><p>“谢谢……你的安慰。”弗朗西斯突然怀念起那家伙讨厌又烦人的表情来，他们之间曾有着数百年的纠缠纷争，本以为早就厌烦了对方的一切之后，发现自己还是那么想念那个家伙啊。</p><p>只是在这场战争中，没有谁是永恒的盟友，英国没什么资格说帮助了他，几年前他攻打自己的北非殖民地的时候，恨不得自己立刻死掉才好。</p><p>“亚瑟，如果我死了，你是不是终于可以长吁一口气了？再没有那个‘上帝最丑恶的造物’来烦你了。”他等不到亚瑟的回答，却自顾自地笑出了声来，他感觉自己的心脏是那样的疼痛，似乎正一点点地被人挖出来一般。</p><p>“你在说什么呢，死青蛙！”亚瑟大声喊道，“我不会让你这家伙死的，听到了没有？”</p><p>“路德维希已经占领了巴黎，他凭什么会让我活下去呢？”弗朗西斯苦笑着说：“真希望我可以死在战场上，而不是谈判桌上。”</p><p>他的人民没有给他战死沙场的机会……不战而降？简直是这几千年以来法兰西最大的耻辱啊。</p><p>亚瑟攒紧了拳头，他真想顺着电话线给那个颓废悲观的家伙一巴掌，“别忘了，我这里还有愿意为你战斗的士兵，只要有一个人愿意为你而战，你就不会被杀死。”他大声说道：“你还有我，还有在Dover海峡撤离的三十三万军队。”</p><p>弗朗西斯是在一阵敲门声中慌乱地挂掉电话的，他的新秘书敲了敲门进来，径自走了进来，“Mein Herr（德语：先生），总理想要见您。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 奴仆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的新总理贝当不算和蔼，作为曾经叱咤风云的一战将领，他锋利的目光划过弗朗西斯有些畏缩的眸子，厉声道：“先生，今晚我们将安排您和路德维希先生会面，请您一定向他传达我们将通力合作的想法，对两国共同和平的祈愿。”</p><p>总理对弗朗西斯脸上的犹豫所激怒，他的声音沉了下去，“您也不希望路德维希先生对您生气吧……如今的情势已经是对您，对这个国家，对法兰西的人民最有利的了。”</p><p>于是，弗朗西斯脱下衬衫，重新穿上法国的制式军装，将满头的乱毛扎到脑后，秘书将他领到爱丽舍宫侧边的会客厅前，恭敬地说：“先生，到了。”</p><p>弗朗西斯推开门，看见路德维希正端详着墙壁上挂着的一幅画，年轻的男人似乎又长高了，穿着合身的军装，桌子上摆满了精致的法式菜肴，镀金的烛台上点着薰衣草的香烛。弗朗西斯好久都不曾看见过这样华丽而传统的法式大餐，但这一切发生在他与路德维希之间又是那么的可笑。</p><p>路德维希惊人的威压让弗朗西斯的腿几乎没法站直，他的所有人格都在惧怕着面前的这个家伙，他咽下一口唾沫，快步走到桌前，坐了下去。</p><p>严肃的军官终于将目光从画作转移至弗朗西斯身上，他向他点了点头，也走了过来。他优雅地打开红酒的瓶塞，将鲜红的酒液悉数倒进醒酒器里。</p><p>意料之中的，会下金蛋的鹅，不是吗？路德维希对自己态度可以说非常温和了，"Guten Abend，mein Herr（德语：晚上好，先生）。我们终于见面了。"</p><p>"我们的大人之间已经签订了停战协议书，我希望我们之间也可以和平相处。"弗朗西斯想在自己旧日的手下败将面前还保留着哪怕一丝的尊严，他尽量远离路德维希的视线，"我将为您提供一切政治上的帮助，包括对于反抗势力的抓捕和我的海外殖民地的支持。"</p><p>路德维希对他笑了笑，弗朗西斯瞬间感到背后发凉。"真可悲啊，"路德维希说，"你的人民将您送给了我，这么快，这么急切……"他走了过去，捏起弗朗西斯的一缕金发，仔细打量着他的战利品，"您是不是也正渴望着我呢？"</p><p>他看着路德维希锐利的双眸，黑色的皮质手套冷冷地擦过他的脸颊，他的骨髓似乎都在颤栗。</p><p>大脑里的一个声音几乎疯狂地向面前的男人示爱，他的一部分渴望着他，尽管那另外的一部分想要用手里的餐刀划开他的脖子才好。</p><p>不知怎么回事，那爱意占领了弗朗西斯的所有理智————</p><p>"是的，我心里的一部分正渴望着您，……我恨我自己竟然爱上了您……"他握住路德维希的手，忍耐住亲吻上他的指尖的冲动，"我爱着您的一切，您的文化，您的政治，就连您的相貌，都像是阿波罗给人间留下的雕像……"他絮絮叨叨地说着情话，</p><p>路德维希只是克制谦虚地勾起了一丝微笑，他正不着痕迹地想要甩掉弗朗西斯的手，"谢谢，波诺弗瓦先生，您谬赞了……"</p><p>所有的激情似乎在这一瞬间爆发了，他对面前的男人的渴望让他无视掉了所有恐惧，他揪住路德维希的领带，狠狠地吻住了他的唇，他站了起来，用全身的重量压在路德维希身上，用气声在他耳边呢喃道："Je t'aime（法语：我爱你），Ludwig……您还想要什么，尽管拿走就是了……"他紧紧地抱住惊讶的路德维希，不愿让他再逃脱，“我不要理智了。做我的主人吧，我将是你最忠诚的奴仆……”</p><p>路德维希没预料到弗朗西斯会这样主动，是的，即使是对于路德维希，“奴仆”都是一个过于超出的单词了。</p><p>他想起维希政府官员们一个个谄媚讨好的表情，想起巴黎的街道上对着德国军官献殷勤的法国的贵族小姐们，他终于理解了大人所说的-"我们已经控制住了法兰西"-这句话的真正含义。</p><p>是的，他已经控制住了法兰西，不管是从肉体上，还是心灵上————这让路德维希感到十分满意。</p><p>作为欧陆最富饶的国家，弗朗西斯有着令人惊艳的美貌，征服一个美丽的国家就像征服一个美人一样令人愉悦。</p><p>他的几个兄长们一直渴望着这片美丽富饶的土地，而他终于拥有了他，他撕下了他高傲虚伪的面具，让这个不可一世的国家低下了他美丽的头颅。</p><p>弗朗西斯早已失去了什么所谓的理智，他热情地拥吻着他最大的敌人，如果说他的人民已经替他做出了选择，他对此又有什么办法呢？————就算之后死在这家伙手上，也是所有人都期望的吧？</p><p>混乱中，路德维希的手抓住了他的腰带，他扯开它的同时，几乎是笑着说道：“波诺弗瓦先生，我欣赏您的坦率，我想我们的合作将会很愉快。”</p><p>「才没有什么合作呢…………靠镇压反抗军，出卖殖民地换来的所谓安全，不正是一步步为自己挖好坟墓吗？」一个声音在弗朗西斯混乱的大脑里嘲讽着。</p><p>路德维希的每一个动作，都是对弗朗西斯十足的挑逗，他难以抑制地脱下了自己的裤子，跌跌撞撞地和贝什米特先生挪到了隔壁的大床上。</p><p>第二天清晨，大概是四五点的样子，弗朗西斯是被冻醒的，他全裸地躺在会客厅旁边的客房的大床上，床上唯一的被子正被路德维希压在身下，床头柜还放着两瓶喝完了的红酒，他不算冷静地审视了一圈周围的环境，最终还是将所有的注意力都放在了旁边的路德维希身上。</p><p>旁边安静地睡着的男人意外的脆弱，几缕刘海垂在他的额头上，让他的面部线条柔和了不少，脖颈上的铁十字项链反射着无生机的光芒，更衬得路德维希的胸肌像是少女的胸脯一样白皙饱满。</p><p>弗朗西斯出神地用指尖戳了戳那里，天哪，那里像是铁一般坚硬，完全不似弗朗西斯预料中的柔软。被打扰的路德维希突然睁开了眼睛，他坐了起来，冷冷地瞪着弗朗西斯作乱的手指，直到他尴尬地收回了右手。</p><p>路德维希翻身下床，机械般地穿好了自己的军装，别好袖扣后，才将目光转移到弗朗西斯身上，他粗略地扫过面前的男人布满红痕的胸膛，眼神却没有什么波动。</p><p>他仰起头，沉吟道：“今天下午有一场记者会，请您务必到场，贝当总理会给您具体的指示。”</p><p>弗朗西斯见他要走，急忙爬了起来，执着地凑了上去，在昨夜的情人的脸颊的印上一个早安吻，他紧紧地攥着他的手，柔声说：“我会去的，Mon Chéri（法语：亲爱的）.”</p><p>不解风情的男人粗暴地甩开了他的手，点头示意后便毫不留恋地走出了房间。</p><p>弗朗西斯还保持着刚才的姿势，直到他的秘书敲了敲门，他才回过神来。</p><p>“多可笑啊，”他对自己说，又像是对自己愚蠢的国民说，“你们正爱着一个野兽，他会将你撕碎。……他永远不会回应这份卑微的爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 帝国</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秘书给他拿来了崭新的衣服，他无精打采的穿好后，像是个幽灵一般跟着他的秘书晃回了办公室。当他抽出他的速写本想要开始画画时，端着咖啡的秘书突然说，“请您不要再和柯克兰先生通电话了。”</p><p>“哦。”弗朗西斯连眼皮也没抬，继续在本子上涂涂写写，“我以为自从你们占领巴黎后，来自英国的电话就再也通不进来了呢。”</p><p>“是的，先生。”秘书笑了笑，他将咖啡放到桌子上，“还有，您做得很好，贝当总理和国民议会对您昨天晚上的行为表示非常满意。……但作为一名德国军人，我希望您不要有什么性病才好。”说完，他不顾弗朗西斯握着笔青筋暴起的手，微笑着离开了办公室。</p><p>弗朗西斯将手中的炭笔掰成了两截，举起旁边的咖啡杯，狠狠地摔了出去，“……该死的！！”</p><p>咖啡将白皙的墙壁染上令人作呕的污渍，弗朗西斯从来没觉得这样羞辱，他被自己的国民，自己的政府出卖给了敌人，他的命运掌控在一个野兽手中。可悲的是，作为法兰西本人，弗朗西斯对这一切可并没有什么话语权。</p><p>脑海里的几种声音呼喊着，“我爱他，我爱路德维希先生，他会给我庇护，他会给我安全，他会让我重新强大起来。”</p><p>又一个说：“他会杀了你，在你没有其他的用处之后，他会亲自接管你的法兰西。”这个声音很弱小，又像是从遥远的地方传来，“还记得吗，你还有我。我这里还有愿意为你战斗的士兵，只要有一个人愿意为你而战，你就不会被他杀死。”</p><p>弗朗西斯跪在地上，痛苦地抓着他的头发，这所有的声音充斥在他的大脑里，让他几乎想举起左轮手枪对准他的太阳穴来上一发。</p><p>最后，他颓废地坐在地上，没有梳理的头发一缕一缕地垂在额前，他的手里握着一瓶酒，一口一口地灌着自己，恍惚中，弗朗西斯突然想到，如果亚瑟在的话，肯定又要骂自己废物了吧，他现在又在哪呢？他还会为自己而战吗？…………无所谓了，都无所谓了。</p><p>弗朗西斯一瓶瓶地喝着红酒，直到他的大脑终于没法思考任何东西，他解脱似的笑了起来。似乎只有背叛所谓的理智，才能获得一点点的安慰。</p><p>在迷蒙的混乱中，他似乎看见有人匆忙地给自己穿好衣服，他们架着自己坐上了一辆小轿车。他要去哪里？完全不在工作的大脑完全不能告诉他任何事情，他们大概乘车了十分钟，他被人拽了下来。</p><p>“先生，请您清醒。”“……醒醒。”“波诺弗瓦先生……”</p><p>最后，是一个巴掌让他睁开沉重的眼皮的。……是谁？</p><p>“弗朗西斯，”路德维希阴沉着脸，他紧握着拳头控制住自己再给他一巴掌的冲动，“我不希望在这里让您难堪，………如果您再不清醒过来的话。”</p><p>“哦，亲爱的小路易啊……”弗朗西斯看清来人，甜甜地笑了笑，他亲密地拥抱了上去，不顾周围几个人的惊讶，将脸贴在对方的脸颊上，响亮地左右“吧唧”两下，“这是法国的贴面礼，你知道的……”</p><p>路德维希将他拉开了一些距离，几个侍卫兵前前后后握住他的手臂，将他拽到一边，“嘿，请放开我！”弗朗西斯囔囔道，狠狠地推开了抓着他的士兵。</p><p>“先生，请您配合我们完成工作。”又一个侍卫兵递给他一份起草好的议定书，“请您握着它，与贝什米特先生在这里合影。”</p><p>弗朗西斯潦草地草了一眼，首先是下方他的新总理贝当的签名，之后又断断续续地看到了几行字，</p><p>“反英联合军事行动”、“空军部队全部配备至英国战线”、“共同利益”、“法兰西万岁”</p><p>“哦，联合军事行动？”弗朗西斯攥着那张纸，脑袋瞬间清醒了不少，他要对付亚瑟了吗？全身的血液似乎都倒流至脚底，身旁的路德维希贴心地搀扶住他的腰，不至于让他直接倒下，他低声问，“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，我以为……你不允许我重建军队。”他还记得路德维希是怎样收编了他的大部分战机和坦克的呢。</p><p>“现在英国觊觎着你的北非的殖民地，我们难道坐视不理？”路德维希暧昧地揉了揉他腰间的软肉，“这是为了你最大的利益，亚瑟已经在奥兰和米尔斯克比尔向你的驻守海军发起进攻了，再不联合起来对付柯克兰，你可就什么都没有了哦。”</p><p>“他害怕我们的结合，亲爱的……”路德维希柔声说，“你难道不想和我一起分享这个世界吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯张着嘴巴，两个人格正争夺着他的声带的控制权，使他没法发出任何声音。</p><p>‘我愿意，我当然愿意……’‘不！不！亚瑟在进攻我的命脉，他想杀死我！’‘……我经不起战争了，我不愿再战斗了！’‘你只是路德维希的炮灰而已，决不能同意啊！’‘……不要放弃，胡子混蛋，别像个废物！’</p><p>“求你了，别说了……”几种声音混乱地充斥在他的脑海，“啊！求你了，不要再说了啊！！！”</p><p>他不知是谁占了上风，大脑此时意外般的清醒，弗朗西斯用异于常人的速度夺过旁边侍卫兵腰间别着的配枪。</p><p>“放下枪！你疯了吗！”路德维希大吼道，急忙想要抢过枪。弗朗西斯全力跑出去几步，稳稳地握住枪把，对准路德维希的额头。</p><p>“子弹杀不死我的。”路德维希慢慢地想要走近他，大声安慰道，“我知道你害怕战争，但这次的战争是为了今后绝对的和平繁荣，我会保护你的，我不会让别人伤害你的。……听话，放下枪，好吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯迷茫地瞪大了眼睛，他难以置信地听着路德维希温柔的话语，他几乎是哽咽着说，“我会的，路易，我会和你一起战斗……”</p><p>话还没说完，弗朗西斯的眼神又变得凌厉起来，他狠狠地甩了甩头，“我要杀了你，也该让记者们看看你是怎样死在我脚下的吧？”</p><p>他似乎完全变成了另外一个人，一个骄傲的旧日残影。路德维希透过眼前人单薄的军装似乎又看到了站在拿破仑身旁的他，那时路德维希还没有出生，他无法目睹当年铁马戎装，几乎征服了整个欧洲的弗朗西斯。</p><p>但在那一幅幅画像中，弗朗西斯身着华服礼帽，如天神降临一般站在各国首都之前扬剑站立。年幼的路德维希将他视作心中的偶像，如果自己能像他一样建立如此庞大的帝国……哪怕也如昙花一现般凋落，也是幸福而荣耀的吧。</p><p>路德维希呆呆地看着他，透过他看着那早已消失的影子。</p><p>不远处的几位德国将领却变了脸色，他们不敢相信为何一直言听计从的傀儡突然敢于反抗自己的主人。</p><p>我们失去了法兰西了吗？曾经一直笃信着法国人民已经完全归顺于帝国的官员们早已手脚冰凉，脚下的土地似乎突然从安全美好的乐土变成的危机四伏的丛林。</p><p>路德维希回过神来，嘴角的笑容慢慢地消失了，他冷冷地对周围全副戒备的士兵们挥了挥手，“呵，弗朗西斯，看样子你不少反抗士兵成功地逃到亚瑟那里了啊，或许自由区还有几十万反抗军吧？”</p><p>他抽出了配枪，稳稳地指向弗朗西斯，“你杀不了我，我却可以杀了你。……别忘了，巴黎可就在我脚下呢。维希政权能否存在，就在我的一念之间。”</p><p>“你以为你能控制整个法兰西吗？”他直视着路德维希凌厉的双眼，“你尽可以杀死这个我，杀死这个政府，但新的法兰西会在海峡那边重生，以自由的名义重生……”</p><p>弗朗西斯按下了扳机，几乎就是那一瞬间，他便看见了无数的子弹向自己飞来。他清晰地看到一颗子弹穿透了他的腹部，献血的颜色染红了全部视线，他的右脑炸裂似的疼痛，但值得庆幸的是，脑海里那几个讨厌的声音终于安静了下来。</p><p>最后闭眼的那瞬间，他看见面前的路德维希额头上鲜红的血洞，就像是玫瑰一样绚丽。</p><p>如果他们都是人类，那么这一切就能结束了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗朗西斯再次醒来的时候，他发现自己处在一个陌生的房间中，耳边模糊地可以听到军队操练的声音。他的双手被镣铐拴在床头的铁杆上，显然这是特别为国家意识体所制造的。他穿着纯白的睡衣，腹部和大腿处还在往外渗着血，几滴血液顺着他右边的发丝滴到床单上。</p><p>“嘿，自讨苦吃是为什么呢？你又能改变什么呢？……你杀不死他，你甚至杀不死自己。”他自言自语道，晃了晃手上的铁链，又靠在了身后的靠垫上。</p><p>“有人吗！？”他大吼一声，“我醒了！”</p><p>一串匆忙的脚步声传来，一位年轻的小姐走了进来，她手上拎着医疗包，身后还跟着三个穿着军装的德国士兵。</p><p>“啊，美丽的小姐，我饿了。”他扯出一个微笑，“对了，小路易醒了吗？……嘿，嘿，你以为这玩意儿对我有用？”</p><p>他无奈地看着女人仔细地为他的伤口换药，重新绑纱布，“想要我康复的快些，不如撤兵巴黎来的有效果。”</p><p>“请您不要再说这些胡话了，这并不幽默……”女人神色复杂地抬起头，她叹出一口气，“这只会让您的处境更加难过。”</p><p>是的，弗朗西斯的处境确实因为他之后的多次“发疯”变得难过极了。</p><p>他从这个还算舒适的养疗室转移到了一个类似监狱般的禁闭室，四肢都被栓上了手腕粗的铁链，以免他再攻击前来送饭的德国士兵。</p><p>禁闭室里只有一张低矮的小床和旁边简陋的便器，有时会有几个法国的军官或是小姐前来看望他，带些点心和红酒，和他聊聊最新的战事。无疑是向他夸耀德国政府是如何为法国人民提供工作岗位，他们又占领了哪些城市，绝口不提他什么时候才可以被放出去。</p><p>与此同时，弗朗西斯的新总理贝当也并不好过。</p><p>“作为法国国民议会选举出的新总理，除了英国外，全世界都认可维希政府为法兰西的合法政府———但您却并没有展现出可以领导整个法兰西的能力。”路德维希微恼地说，“您甚至不能使您的国家听从您的意志，那么这个‘大脑’是不是也该消失了呢！”</p><p>“我……没有预料到国内的反抗势力竟然如此强大，”他攒紧了拳头，“我将严格控制国内的舆论，先生，我将遣散所有街头游行、印刷和散发传单的暴徒、一切公共集会和示威活动都会在我们的监视之下。”</p><p>路德维希合上手里的报告，沉吟道，“请您尽快消灭南部的反抗军队，为了安全着想，在您重新获得波诺弗瓦先生，也就是整个法国的全部信任之前，他都不会允许被踏出禁闭室半步……当然，我也不介意让他完全消失，世界上有一个法兰克王国就足够了，不是吗？。”</p><p>“先生！”总理几乎红了眼眶，他失态地抓住路德维希的手，“请您将他还给我们！……我会竭尽全力控制好当前的事态的，我保证！”</p><p>路德维希几乎是绝情地微笑道：“对不起，这也是我的大人的指示，我没有决定的权利。”</p><p>弗朗西斯在晚上见到了他的总理，男人给他送来了几百本书，满满地堆在禁闭室墙角，军人饱经风霜的脸上满是绝望，弗朗西斯不知道这将是他最后一次见到这位传奇的一战英雄和臭名昭著的投降者——菲利普·贝当。</p><p>之后的两三年里，弗朗西斯一直被囚禁在这里，他的脑海仍然存在着两种势均力敌的人格，究竟是谁能掌管这具身体完全是随机的事情。</p><p>路德维希并没有参加前线的战争，而是一直在欧洲的各个占领区维持他的统治。有时，他会全副武装着过来看他，如果弗朗西斯的表现让他满意，他会大发慈悲地解开他的镣铐，完全不顾禁闭室的地板上的血迹和污渍，就像是野兽一般滚在地上，撕咬对方的嘴唇。</p><p>路德维希是个绝对的施暴者，这里也有的是工具，一排排为了政治罪犯准备的鞭子就挂在外面的墙上。而弗朗西斯没什么羞耻心，他跪在地上为他口交，就像是呼吸一样自然和熟练。</p><p>“婊子。”路德维希按住他的头，冷冷地笑着。而弗朗西斯完全不在意这些辱骂，他的眼神里是浓的化不开的爱意，他尽力地献出自己，“我就是你的婊子，请狠狠地操我吧。”</p><p>所有的这些粗暴的性事之后，路德维希都会谨慎地重新给弗朗西斯拴好镣铐，二人躺在狭小的床上，法国人便会絮絮叨叨地说着甜蜜的情话。他许诺他会送他千万枝玫瑰，在炎热的海滩上约会，然后在巴黎最宏伟的教堂中结婚。他满眼期许地说着这一切，仿佛他们所处不在这个阴暗的禁闭室，此时也不是战争年代。</p><p>路德维希确实承认“正常着的”弗朗西斯是极好的情人，他漂亮又温顺，唇齿间呢喃着的爱语仿佛路德维希是他唯一的挚爱。他会放浪大胆地骑上他的腰，也会羞涩温柔地在他的额头印上亲吻。</p><p>当然了，有时路德维希也会不巧撞见这家伙的另一面。他会踢翻饭盒，发疯似的对周围的勤卫兵破口大骂，甚至用他超人的力量挣断锁链。路德维希会非常乐意地抽出腰间的鞭子，让这个不知好歹的家伙尝尝后悔的味道。</p><p>凌辱曾经的偶像总是路德维希最欣赏的娱乐节目之一，弗朗西斯漂亮的脸蛋和坚韧狠毒的目光更给这个节目带来了无尽的趣味。如果路德维希能在他痛苦绝望的眼睛上覆于一吻，便是最令人喜悦的事了。</p><p>当然，如果弗朗西斯还是顽固执拗地挑战他的耐心，路德维希不介意用手枪给他漂亮的脑袋上开个洞，然后再操进他尚且温热的尸体上。</p><p>法兰西的死亡总是具有奇异的美感。路德维希渴望将他神圣而美丽的浴血的形象做成雕塑，用以纪念他伟大的征服。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 自由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1944年6月6日早，弗朗西斯正读着《Harmonie du soir》时，七八个士兵冲进了禁闭室，还带着一个棺材形的拘束器，他们匆忙地解开弗朗西斯的手铐，几个人慌乱地将束缚带固定至他身上。</p><p>“发生什么了？”弗朗西斯挨了一针，晕晕沉沉地说，“让我猜猜，你们输了？”</p><p>没有人回答他的问题，只是死一般的沉默。</p><p>弗朗西斯愉快地笑了起来。不知是不是镇定剂的作用，他的脑子里一直争执的两个声音终于消失了。</p><p>所有的声音都在大吼着：“我们赢了！”弗朗西斯的脑袋里像是国庆日的盛会一般到处燃放着礼花，一滴泪水不争气地从眼中滴下，他扭过头看着几个慌乱的年轻人，平静的笑着说：“Vive la France……”</p><p>运送他的那列火车最后还是没有发出去。</p><p>在同年8月，同盟军的士兵将他从一个德国的军事基地里解救了出来，在几位自由法军的长官们的相继慰问后，他被送至巴黎国立医院内治疗。</p><p>作为国家本身，弗朗西斯的恢复能力很快，几乎是第二天，他就被戴高乐将军，自由法国政府的领导人，从医院里接了出来。</p><p>巴黎还是曾经的样子，似乎战乱并没有让她的美丽蒙尘。他曾经居住过的公寓仍然在那里，只是里面的装潢完全不同了。</p><p>曾经鲜艳活泼的花花草草们全都不见了踪影，衣柜里只剩下几件德式军装和白净的衬衫，精致的厨具和碗碟随便地堆在阁楼的箱子里，寂寞地落满了灰尘。</p><p>弗朗西斯在书架上发现了几本被精心包装的德语书籍，那个落荒而逃的军人遗忘了他的宝贝啊……</p><p>弗朗西斯翻开了书的扉页，上面用蓝色的墨水写着主人的名字，「Ludwig」</p><p>弗朗西斯像是触电似的将书扔了出去，撞倒了刚刚摆好的花瓶。艳红的玫瑰哭泣着被折断了腰肢，弗朗西斯一点点收拾干净地上的泥土时，不由又回想起了那个名字。</p><p>路德维希，这明明只是个普通的德国名字啊，你在想什么呢？怎么可能会是他呢？</p><p>像是触及了一段难堪而羞耻的过往，弗朗西斯将那几本书扔到阁楼的最里面，连带着摔碎的花瓶一起。</p><p>重新收拾好自己的公寓就像重建这个国家一样困难，弗朗西斯几乎每天都会拎上皮包去市场上采购新的家具，但这空荡荡的房子却似魔鬼的大口一般怎么也填不满。</p><p>他买回电话机之后的第一件事便是打通了英国首相府的电话。</p><p>“我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，请帮我转到柯克兰先生。”</p><p>‘滴’的一声响过后，谁也没有说话。</p><p>那边像是传来了茶杯碎裂的声音，“弗朗西斯？是你吗？”</p><p>“嘿，是我。你还好吗………”</p><p>“你这混蛋！为什么一直不联系我？我甚至……我甚至以为你已经完全投靠了路德维希了！”</p><p>“……明天在凯旋门将会进行胜利游行，”弗朗西斯几乎是颤抖着说，“亚瑟，你想来看看吗？”</p><p>又是短暂的寂静，弗朗西斯甚至以为亚瑟已经挂断了电话时，那边轻轻地“嗯”了一声，随即传来了滴滴的忙音。</p><p>“……再见，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯还呆滞在原地。</p><p>亚瑟的质问让他想起这数年里在禁闭室里的生活，他是如何一次次地向路德维希辗转承欢，每一句暧昧的情话都是这样的刻骨铭心……</p><p>而与此同时，亚瑟正在腥风血雨的战场上为他的法兰西而战。</p><p>次日的胜利游行在巴黎香榭丽舍大道举行，弗朗西斯站在戴高乐将军身后，乘坐着一辆军用吉普穿过热情欢呼的巴黎人民。</p><p>就在某一瞬间，他看见亚瑟戴着一顶宽檐礼帽站在游行队伍的最前方，身着黑色长风衣的他在花花绿绿的巴黎人中是那样突出，像是着狂欢的喜悦中唯一的一丝冷静。</p><p>他们视线交汇的那一瞬间亚瑟便低下了头，他穿出拥挤的人群，径直走进了街角的一家咖啡店。</p><p>弗朗西斯的视线黏在男人的背影上，直到身旁的戴高乐将军拍了拍他的左手，他才急忙转过了头，继续微笑着向民众示意。</p><p>可是他的心中却早已被那个黑色的身影填满了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>庆典一结束，弗朗西斯便溜出了人群，他快步走向亚瑟去的那家咖啡店，一进门，便看见亚瑟正坐在吧台上，大口地喝着啤酒。</p><p>店员们并没有认出弗朗西斯正是他们的祖国大人，一个女孩朝他爽朗地笑着，大声说，“先生，今天的酒水免费！只要……您亲吻店里的任何一个顾客！”</p><p>店里的所有人爆发出笑声，几个顾客叫喊着：“自由万岁！……先生，快去亲吻一个幸运儿吧！”</p><p>亚瑟的嘴角含着笑意，他似乎是炫耀一般冲弗朗西斯摇了摇手中的酒杯。</p><p>这是用一个亲吻换来的，究竟谁是那个幸运儿，得到了大英帝国本人的亲吻呢？</p><p>亚瑟的宽檐礼帽正放在一边的吧台上，祖母绿的眼眸里依然是熟悉的嘲讽与不屑，他金黄色的乱毛似乎也冲着弗朗西斯挑衅似地宣战。</p><p>弗朗西斯笑了笑，稳稳地向亚瑟走去，“先生……我可以吻您吗？”</p><p>亚瑟惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他口里的啤酒似乎还没咽下去，弗朗西斯便弯下腰去，吻上他的唇。</p><p>啤酒被弗朗西斯吸进了口中，他用舌头挑逗着亚瑟的舌尖，牙龈，然后直直的是他的舌根。法国人的亲吻方式让英国人几乎快要窒息，他几乎是挂在了弗朗西斯的身上。</p><p>一吻结束，弗朗西斯笑着舔了舔他的上唇，这才将口中的啤酒咽了下去。</p><p>他们之间不是没有亲吻过，曾经的弗朗西斯是欧洲真正的主宰者，他吻过所有的国家，像是一种施舍，像是一种恩赐。他们的公主或王子互相爱慕，国家们也会像他们的人民一样亲吻着对方的双唇。</p><p>只是在最近的几百年里，工业文明让人类少了很多的热情，每个国家的人民都成了敌人，他们争夺着未知的领土和与之而来的财富。必然的，他们之间也渐渐疏离了开来。</p><p>但似乎就是在今天，英法两国的人民一同庆祝着胜利的时候，所有的热情都被点燃了。曾经冷漠刻薄的英吉利大人也站了起来，双臂环上他的脖子，在一片叫好声中热情地与他拥吻。</p><p>几个青年对着弗朗西斯挤眉弄眼地笑着，他自然而然地坐到了亚瑟身旁，店员捂着嘴笑着问道：“先生，想喝些什么？”</p><p>弗朗西斯也被这幸福的环境笼罩了，他对着亚瑟笑道：“和这位先生一样。”</p><p>“喂，红酒混蛋，你不是最讨厌啤酒了吗？”亚瑟用胳膊狠狠地撞向他的胸膛，“还有啊，谁允许你选择我来亲吻的啊！？”</p><p>弗朗西斯甜蜜地笑着，一口喝下了半杯啤酒，“我以为你不会来呢，”他的手悄咪咪地从桌下握住了亚瑟的手，“你知道的，丘吉尔先生说他还有重要的军事会议需要参加，还有啊，露西亚那边的情况也很紧急……”</p><p>“他们是很忙，”亚瑟失笑道，“可是伦敦到巴黎不过四百公里，昨晚我一个人坐上火车，今天不就过来了吗？”他反握住弗朗西斯的手，“我必须要来庆祝你的再生之日呀。”</p><p>经历了这一切的弗朗西斯轻轻松松地被亚瑟的这一席话感动得无可复加，“谢谢你，亚瑟。……还有你为我做的一切。”</p><p>亚瑟失笑道，“你这个讨厌的家伙，现在总算是顺眼了一点啊。”</p><p>他们大笑着举杯，又开始互相说着对方的坏话，亚瑟不时会给他胸膛来上一拳，有时则感动地拍拍他的肩膀。</p><p>当咖啡店的客人几乎走的差不多时，弗朗西斯凑了过去，“今晚睡到我家吧……”</p><p>已经醉了的亚瑟斜眼看着弗朗西斯突然放大的脸，他大笑着推开他，“你以为我不知道你想干什么吗，死青蛙……”他跌跌撞撞地往咖啡店门口走去，“我要回伦敦了，今晚的火车。”</p><p>弗朗西斯赶快丢下了杯子，追上了他，“喂，怎么走得这么急？”</p><p>“唉，明天还要与阿尔和露西亚商讨今后对路德维希的制裁………”他昏昏沉沉地说，一只胳膊自然而然地搭到了弗朗西斯肩膀上。</p><p>“我的上司还不知道我偷溜出来了呢……”他话还没说完，便闭上了眼睛，整个人都挂在了弗朗西斯身上。</p><p>还是原来的老样子啊……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 红茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗朗西斯哭笑不得地看着已经毫无意识的亚瑟，“明明不能喝酒的家伙啊。”他伸手掏了掏亚瑟的大衣口袋，却并没有发现什么火车票一类的东西，“算了，还是去我家吧。”</p><p>弗朗西斯是把亚瑟扛回家的，一路收获了不少路人疑惑的目光。</p><p>幸好他的公寓就在这里不远处，他打开门，将亚瑟的大衣和帽子挂到门口的衣架上，又艰难地把这个家伙拖到自己的床上。</p><p>安顿好这个麻烦精后，弗朗西斯去厨房沏了一壶柠檬红茶，当他端进卧室的时候，亚瑟正在床上耍酒疯呢。</p><p>“嘿，醒醒，”弗朗西斯将茶放到床头柜上，戳戳滚来滚去的亚瑟的额头，“喝点醒酒茶吧？”</p><p>“嗯？……”亚瑟睁开一只眼睛，又开始囔囔道，“我说了不跟你回家了啊……哼，你这个混蛋……”</p><p>弗朗西斯哭笑不得，“你刚刚睡得像头死猪，怎么也叫不醒好吧！”</p><p>他把他扶了起来，靠在靠垫上，“你的火车是哪一班？嗯……要是错过了的话，我也可以让军队用直升机把你送回伦敦。”</p><p>亚瑟别扭地搓搓脸，这才说，“啊，我还没订火车呢。”他看着弗朗西斯欲言又止的表情，赶快接着说，“但不代表我想在这个糟糕的地方再多呆一分钟！”</p><p>弗朗西斯几乎是迅速地翻身压上了亚瑟身上，他埋下头，吻着亚瑟的脖颈，“那你明天肯定没有什么会议吧？”</p><p>“放手啊，混蛋，”亚瑟涨红了脸，他弓起身子，将弗朗西斯捞了上来，“你这个虚伪的老色鬼，就算没有会议我也是很忙的！”</p><p>他抓起弗朗西斯的领子翻身将他压到身下，狠狠地吻着他的唇，完全忘了刚刚是谁对弗朗西斯还下了‘老色鬼’这个评价。</p><p>弗朗西斯一边回吻着，一边快速地解开了自己衬衫的扣子，亚瑟虽然醉醺醺的，但手底动作依然不慢，他拉开自己和弗朗西斯的腰带，将它们随便地扔到了床下。</p><p>弗朗西斯扔掉自己的衬衫后便开始专攻亚瑟的上衣，但在亚瑟不成章法的动作的妨碍下，硬是半天没有解开一粒扣子。</p><p>“动作生疏了呀，老混蛋……”亚瑟邪恶地笑着，开始解开自己的扣子，“看来被路德维希占领的这段时间你可没有什么桃花运呀？”</p><p>弗朗西斯愣住了，原本的热情几乎被亚瑟的这番话浇凉了一大半，就连抚摸着对方的手都停在了半路，亚瑟并没有发现他的床伴的异常，脱掉自己的衬衫后，他把手伸向了弗朗西斯的腰后，在他的臀缝处画着圈圈，“你既然生疏了，那我就上了哦？”</p><p>弗朗西斯这才回过神来，而亚瑟的手指已经开始进行扩张了，他的每一根神经都在抵抗着那三根手指，但他没法开口拒绝或是调情，生怕亚瑟发现他的什么异常。</p><p>弗朗西斯一直没有再说话，只是沉默地昂起脖子吻着亚瑟的耳垂，亚瑟也乐于见到弗朗西斯乖乖地躺在他身下的样子，便开始卖力地讨好起安静的情人。</p><p>似乎弗朗西斯不怎么说话反抗的样子更让亚瑟活跃起来，他狠狠地操干着他的床伴的同时，嘴巴几乎也没怎么停歇，英国人的荤话不过是一些奇怪的比喻，弗朗西斯却没法像往常一样反唇相讥，只是痛苦地闭着眼睛，紧紧地搂住亚瑟的脖颈。</p><p>最后，二人一同发泄过之后，亚瑟才安静下来，他满足地拿起床头柜上的茶杯，小口地喝着早已凉透的红茶。</p><p>弗朗西斯转过头，眼神迷离地又凑了过来，情事过后的他又大胆了起来，他趴到亚瑟的身上，细密的吻落到他的脖颈上，胸膛上，又渐渐往下，亚瑟开怀地笑了起来，他抓着弗朗西斯的脑袋，按到了他的胯间。</p><p>弗朗西斯顺从地舔了舔他的囊袋，落落大方地给他做起了口活。亚瑟满足地揉着弗朗西斯的头发，“我收回刚才的话，你还是那么棒嘛。”</p><p>亚瑟再次发泄过后，他又凑了上来，二人拥吻在一起，“你真是个绝妙的床伴。”</p><p>他们一起去冲了个澡，之后弗朗西斯烤了一盘饼干，二人就着凉了的红茶吃完了它，然后又在客厅的沙发上来了一发。</p><p>当他们真正躺在床上开始睡觉时，已经是半夜四点了。亚瑟几乎挨着枕头就睡着了，弗朗西斯则大睁着眼睛，看着窗外明亮的月亮，不知想些什么。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>战后法兰西人民严肃地处罚了曾经投靠德国的“法奸”们，曾经那个毫无尊严地爱着路德维希的他慢慢消失了。</p><p>但谁又能知道，现在的法兰西与他那糟糕的邻居竟成为了一个伟大联盟的奠基者呢？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>